


More than myself

by NebeScribens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Declarations Of Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebeScribens/pseuds/NebeScribens
Summary: In an alternate world, love is deadly. Literally. Loving someone or something drains away your life force. The more you love, the shorter your life.
Kudos: 5





	More than myself

In an alternate world, love is deadly. Literally. Loving someone or something drains away your life force. The more you love, the shorter your life.

I'm dying,” He says it with such content you think you've misheard.  
Your gaping at him; eyes widened and heart pumping cold through your veins freezing you in place.  
Sensing your bewilderment he affirms once more clearly and content as before”i'm dying, love”  
He places his hand on your cheek, warmth emanating from it melting the cold in your veins, soothing you slightly before outrage bubbles in your chest. You slap his hand away catching it pulling him close and pin him under a glare. “That's not on me,” you snap, volatile and vulnerable,‘ i never asked nor wanted you to love me.”  
He stares back at you. Eyes meeting yours conveying so much love. A foreign emotion, one you've never seen, wanted or received before you met him. Your no fool, you've kept yourself guarded against the tendrils of love instead seeking the slick warmth from lust as greedy as a long shower.  
But he fell for you, even when you vehemently defended that this relationship was purely of the flesh.  
But still you've selfishly let him beseech your heart, his courtship draining his savings and life yet you never stopped him, you merely remained a neutral party in the quest for your own heart. 

“I know” he thumbs the hot angry tears streaming down your face hand caressing your cheek.“ I wouldn't dare ask you to attend my journey, My love. He smiles, warm like sunlight shining through a window in a dark room.”I fully understood the repercussions, and I gladly accept them. I'd rather die in love with you my dear. Then live without you.” with those words declared you found yourself wishing for a hundred more of him to love, death be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I've often found myself more in love with others than they loved me.  
> You the reader have the opposite problem loving someone so less that it'd require a hundred of them to equal the amount of love they have for you. 
> 
> This is another exercise to practice my writing, in particular for emotion which i feel i lack in my work. If for some reason you enjoyed this and wish to request your own prompt my Tumblr is nebescriben, my Twitter is @NebeScribes along with my Instagram.


End file.
